


Answers

by DrowningHETA



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Just a short short, M/M, Villain!Peter, evil!peter, not very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningHETA/pseuds/DrowningHETA
Summary: Wanting answers, Daredevil chases Spider-man across the city, but only gains more questions. [And a kiss]





	

Daredevil sprinted across the secluded rooftop, chasing Spider-man across the New York skyline, barely managing to keep up with his target. Daredevil had great interest in Spider-man- despite the fact Spider-man had been an active force for a few years Daredevil had never been able to tell if he was a hero or a villain. The news talked of Spider-man as a felon, affiliated with many criminal organisations. Supposedly, Spider-man had aided small time gangs, and even the likes of the Kingpin, and had destroyed millions in property damage doing so. Despite these accusations, Daredevil hadn’t seen any evidence, or even suggestion of Spider-man’s involvement in his own many personal dealings with the crime cartels of New York and the Kingpin. The satchel of money Spider-man had stolen answered Daredevil’s question of his morality.  
Daredevil was too out of breath to yell out to the villain. Daredevil could hear Spider-man’s heart beating erratically. Daredevil focused on Spider-man’s beating heart, letting the rest of New York fade out until his world was just the chase. Spider-man spun around mid-rooftop, changing direction. Daredevil skidded to a stop. With a well-aimed shot, Daredevil got his billy club tangled around Spider-man’s ankle. Spider-man fell with a thump and groan. Instantly, Daredevil was upon him, pinning him down on the grimy roof. Daredevil’s panting was deafening even to his own ears. The money tumbled several feet away.  
“L-lucky shot.” Spider-man muttered, his mask muffling his voice. Daredevil heard him loud and clear.  
Daredevil swallowed, finally getting his voice back. “Why did you do it?” He grunted, trying to be as intimidating as possible.  
Spider-man turned under him, as though Daredevil weighed nothing, so he was lying on his back staring up at Daredevil. “What?” Spider-man asked, confusion and amusement evident in his tone.  
Daredevil realised how little control he had, that at any moment Spider-man could fling him away from himself. Daredevil refused to let himself be cowed by this.  
“Why did you do it?” Spider-man countered. “Why chase me? Why possibly get hurt over money that isn’t even yours?”  
Daredevil ground his teeth, not wanting to have that conversation. “That money does not belong to you.” He gritted out.  
“Does now.” Spider-man replied smugly. Daredevil could hear the smile on his lips. “Why don’t we skip the fighting, and let the web-swinger on his merry way?” Spider-man raised himself up into Daredevil’s personal space. Daredevil refused to pull away, he would not show a criminal that they were succeeding in making him uncomfortable. Daredevil stayed still as Spider-man hovered inches away from his face.  
“Absolutely not.” Daredevil shot back. Daredevil had no idea where to go from here; he seriously doubted his ability to win in fight against Spider-man after already having exhausted himself, or drag Spider-man to the police. Daredevil’s best bet was to grab the money, and hope Spider-man wouldn’t be prepared to fight him over it. As Daredevil was weighing his options, deciding what his course of action would be, Spider-man made the decision for him.  
Spider-man surged up and locked lips with Daredevil. Daredevil froze in shock. Spider-man slipped out from under him, grabbing his money.  
“Later, Red!” Spider-man called out, bounding off the roof. Daredevil remained kneeling, trying to process what just happened. Daredevil pressed his fingers to his mouth, still feeling Spider-man’s kiss. Daredevil heard laughter on the wind as Spider-man disappeared into New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy. Here's a baby story :) I've got long stories I'm currently working on, but I was getting frustrated and so pumped this out. I'm pretty pleased with it, even tho its so short. SpideyDevil is so cute, and I'm fascinated with villain!Peter right now.


End file.
